User blog:Pocket sim/raven wrights new show thing
hi peoples of earth I have an anouncement to make (or something similar anyways) you proboubly havent heard of raven the game show but I decided to make a my sims version and update every week or a double bill every 2 . what raven is is where the host raven (in my version raven wright) guides warriors through challenges to defeat nevar (the atagonist) they made many versions of it like Raven and the secret temple , Raven and the island And finnaly raven and the dragons eye (and also the origional) first i will be doing the secret temple series in raven each warrior is given a coded name (a mix of their first and last names sometimes with a few added letters ) example theodore,mathews= thema here is the contestants(i made up some of the last names) poppy,nightshade=pophadi derek,vogue=verok violet,nightshade=iola preston,winthrop esquire=taproes yuki,takanari=kina chaz,mcfreely=azmel esma,brooke=maro pablo,rodreiguiez=guiezab brandi,hill=dihall clayton,dander=cladanu crystal,waldon=ryson ray,mcdell=aymel clara,belle=bellara travis,myles=leesis summer,sopie petra=sumiera billy,deer=bidee rhonda,daim=hondim ian,arneson=sein renee,holt=lenre stephen,albright=phenal Day 1 Teams and Captains raven : ok welcome to india I am raven wright and i am today entrusting you with an adventure buddy : and I am buddy the geinie and i will be helping defeat the infernal.... pophadi : Morcubus??? buddy : actualy he is called nevar raven : yes and today we will be picking the teams and the captains so first the first team the hawks first is pophadi pophadi : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY raven : taproes taproes : so thirsty need water bottle branch........... raven : next is maro maro : where is my palace subject??????? raven : for the last time you didint win a palace next up is dihall dihall : raven : and finally bidee bidee : india is so nice when its night...... raven : ok here is your captain challenge you must run through this big web of ropes the person through first will be team captain so on your marks get set................GO!!! bidee : o no im stuck (trips over) (pophadi gets in the pole position as maro gets ahead a bit and gets first place) maro : I AM YOUR WORTHY RULER !!! raven : unfortunatley yes you are .............. anywho lets meet the next team the tigers first is verok and kina verok : stop trying to bite my face off !!! kina : but it is so tasty raven : next is guiezab and eeeeeeeh cladanu was it ???? cladanu : im always left out.................... guiezab : ahaaaaaaaaaaar raven : sumiera is next sumiera : T.I.G.E.R.S GO TIGERS GO!!!! raven : ok for the captain challenge is the same GO!!! (verok gets in first place and wins) verok : YES!!!!! raven : here is the panthers iola aymel and bellara iola : im telling you dead things are better then alive ones bellara : are not !!! aymel : are too raven : stop fighting!!!! heres hondim and phenal hondim : ive always wanted to be here phenal : same here i guess........ raven : ok let the captain challenge (hondim races ahead of everyone) hondim : i always win thats my motto raven : i bet it is final team the lions heres azmel and leesis leesis : my phone dosent work !!!!! azmel : honestly dude take a chill pill ............... raven : ok heres ryson sein and lenre lenre and sein : ryson : honestly whats with you guys raven : time for the captain challenge (azmel wins with leesis just behind) raven ok we will start are journey in the morning see you next time Episode 2 snakes balance and uniforms raven : wake up sleepy heads (walks into the tent that the warriors sleep in) maro : i need my beauty sleep ......... raven : well just by looking at your face i can tell you do but we have to get on with are first challenge today everyone walks outside cladanu : how did we get out here ? (he looks around and realises he is in a forest not the market ) buddy : magic , now team uniforms are needed before we start the challenge (zaps the hawks as they get a green uniform , zaps the tigers as they get an orange one , zaps panthers as they get a purple one and finally raven buts in gives the lions thiers) clayton : all these years of trying to prove magic is not real down the drain..... sein : i to was sceptical Buddy : ok we have encountered are first challenge the snake pit aymel : oh goody i love those death bringing creatures raven : you wont like these ones any ways heres the challenge you must in your teams navigate your way through the snake pit using these boards six per teamtaking the last board throwing it out frontand keep on moving seems easy huh but beware if one of your team mates falls in they shall perish and you still have to use all six boards the only way to buy back someone is using 5 jewels which is your prise if you come first but these jewels have another purpose too but thats a mystery so always try to have as many as you can. buddy : anywho line up at your boards teams and 3 2 1 ................GO!!!!!!! pophadi : wow these boards are slippy hondim : are team has agility and balance throw the boards out far team (the team all jump out to the far boards exept aymel) aymel : i dont think i can reach the board.... bellara : of coarse you can aymel you can do it aymel : ok 321 jumps and doesent quite make it sorry guys dissapeares in a yellow light hondim : ok plan b keep the boards closer together verok : come on guys were nearly there ! sumiera : (slips) O to the N to the O dissapeares in a yellow light verok : come on guys we will have to make it with out her tigers : (make it to the end) yes ! verok grabs the jewels (soon folowed by the lions the panters and finally the hawks) buddy : welldone tigers but do you want to trade your prize for sumiera ??? verok : hmmmmmmmm well there will be plenty more jewels so yes raven : as you wish (the jewels disapear as sumiera apeares) sumiera : thanks guys it wont happen again raven : as for you hondim aymel was lost in action and you have no jewels so im afraid he is gone forever hondim : sorry team it seems we will have to pull out all the stops in future challenges ....... THATS MY MOTTO episode 3 diving courage and pearls of wisdom raven : come todays challenge will not eliminate anyone and is optional but requires ............. verok : wegies ??? raven : BRAVERY !!!! actually as you see we have come to a high cliff in the waters bellow pearls of wisdom grow from coral buddy : they contain magical powers to tell you whatever you want , but can only be used once so for todays challenge you must jump off this 10 meter cliff and grab one if you wish so whom shall go fir.. azmel : me me me me me!!!!!!!!!!! this is gonna be AWESOME!!!!!! (jumps off cliff) got one guys!!!!!!!!!!! lenre : i wanna swim with the fishies!!!!!!! (jumps off) i found one , its easy!!!!!! sein : i think ill pass........ verok : then think again ! (pushes sein off) sein : MOMMY !!!! wait this is not so bad , got a pearl ryson : well its way better then my sisters tying me to a chair and performing a cheer infront of me ..... IM IN !!!!! (jumps off cliff) well looks like i found one leesis : i so am not going ! bellara : spoil sport its gonna be fun , right hondim thought so (jumps off with hondim) weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! hondim : aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh (hits water) bellara : told you it was fun !!!!!!!!! phenal iola and cladanu :IM STAYING PUT!!!! maro : foolish mortals .................. (jumps) kina : kina likes near death expieriences wwwwwweeeeeeee guiezab : im used to water no problem (jumps) sumiera : dont forget about me !! (jumps) buddy : anyone else wish to plunge to the depths????? everybody else : no way!!!!! raven : it seems we will have to continue in the morning its getting dark...... Category:Blog posts